It's Not Your Fault
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: "Come on, Kyoya, don't make that face." Tsuna said."...What kind of expression are you suggesting I'm making now?" The raven spoke but his voice sounded vexed. "A face that's about to cry." He smiled wryly. "Tsuna. You're carrying your jokes too far." Kyoya retorted immediately. "..." Tsuna parted his lips to talk but soundlessly closed them again. [Full summary inside] TYL!1827.


**Title : It's Not Your Fault**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : "Come on, Kyoya, don't make that face." Tsuna said. "...What kind of expression are you suggesting I'm making now?" The raven finally spoke but his voice was different than usual. It sounded vexed. "A face that's about to cry." He smiled wryly. "Tsuna. You're carrying your jokes too far." Kyoya retorted immediately. "..." Tsuna parted his lips to talk but soundlessly he closed them again. For once he did not know what to say so all he did was gave him an apologetic smile. TYL!1827. [One-Shot] [Complete]**

**Warning : Yaoi and Sad.**

**Pairing : TYL!1827**

**Rating : T**

**A/N My first 1827 fic that turned out quite sad. I had a lot of fun writing this though! This is unbeta-ed so please forgive me for any mistakes you found. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Snow, white, beautiful and cold – silently fell from the sky, softly covering the ground in a glittering blanket of white. It was freezing out there and a certain brunette was looking out of the window, staring at the snows with longing eyes. His brown and round eyes were no longer as big as they were when he was younger. Gentleness and kindness are all his eyes were all about. But it was strange how his eyes actually contained longing, unfamiliar longing.<p>

He parted his lips and muttered something to himself. "Snow, huh..." The brunette eyes' softened slightly and it slowly grew sad. Sad but still filled with hope and happiness.

_*Knock knock*_

"I'm coming in, Tsuna." A raven announced his arrival with his husky voice. His voice filled the room and pulled the brunette back from whatever he was looking at and thinking of.

"...Sure, Kyoya." Tsuna tore his gaze away from the snow to the raven that just spoke. He gave the raven's way a fleeting glance before closing his eyes and smiled wryly.

"..."

Silence dawned before them, and no one said anything or did anything to break it. There was only sounds of the howling wind and the voices of excited children running around outside. They both had mixed emotions. Tsuna's smile never faded as the wind gently patted his hair. Kyoya had on a expressionless face while his grip on the thing that was in his hand tighten.

The silence was finally broken when the sound of a fruit basket came in contact with the table was created. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked in front of him, where the fruit basket lies.

"Thank you for the gift." Tsuna said.

"..." Kyoya didn't say anything and stood motionless in front of the brunette.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna looked up in front of him. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"...Hn." The raven grunted in response.

The brunette smiled at Kyoya's usual antics, always refusing to talk much and only replies with a simple grunt.

"Did you bought me pineapples? Why? I'll think of Mukuro and Chrome if I see them." Tsuna chuckled lightly as he stretched out his hand to grab a hold of the basket, touching the fruits that were in it.

Kyoya still remained silent, not even laughing or smiling at Tsuna's joke. His expressionless face was slowly falling apart.

"Come on, Kyoya, don't make that face." Tsuna said. "Hellooo? Are you still listening? Kyoyaaa?" He asked.

"...What kind of expression are you suggesting I'm making now?" The raven finally spoke but his voice was different than usual. It sounded vexed and it sounded like he was trying to hold back his emotions.

"A face that's about to cry." Tsuna replied nonchalantly as he let go of the basket and pulled back his hands.

"Tsuna. You're carrying your jokes too far." Kyoya retorted immediately. He shut his eyes tightly and said through gritted teeth.

"..." Tsuna parted his lips to talk but soundlessly he closed them again. For once he did not know what to say so all he did was flash him an apologetic smile.

"It's not like you know what face I'm making. You can't possibly know." Kyoya burst out. "Because, because...It's not like you can see me now, can you?!" He opened his eyes to look at Tsuna. His steel-gray eyes were now wet. Tears pricked against his eyes and he tried hard to stop them from falling out.

"You're an idiot Kyoya." Tsuna replied. "When it comes to you, I don't need my eyes to know."

Kyoya looked at Tsuna in the eye. Steel-grey met blank brown ones.

Tsuna's eyes were blank. They wasn't focusing on Kyoya's. He was only staring at the direction the raven was standing at vacantly.

A few warm drops of warm liquid fell from Kyoya's eyes, wetting the ground. He cried soundlessly so that the brunette doesn't find out. His shoulders were trembling hard with him biting down his lips, trying hard not to let any sound escape his lips.

He blamed himself for allowing the brunette to become how he was today. It was his fault. Entirely his fault. It was painful to see him like this. So painful he felt he couldn't breathe.

Though soundless, Tsuna knew he was crying. He knew him too well. The brunette got off the bed and tried to make his way towards him - only to stumble a few times along the way.

Kyoya who saw, stop crying and his eyes widened. He rushed over to his side and helped him up.

"Kyoya." The brunette mumbled into his ear. "It's not your fault. It's not." He hugged him tightly, transferring his warmth to him, repeating the sentence over and over again. "It's not your fault...It's not..."

The raven was overwhelmed with sadness and grief as he bit down his quivering lips, trying not to let anymore tears fell. He could feel it. He could feel what the brunette was trying to convey to him. With his trembling hands, he hugged the brunette back hesitantly. And with a shaking and low voice, he mumbled the words over and over again. "..I-I'm sorry...Sorry...So...rry..."

_'Kyoya, It's not your fault. You're too kind. So kind that you're going to hurt yourself. I know I'm nothing but a burden now. I'm causing you so much pain. I'm sorry. So...please forget about me and move on. Leave me behind. Even if I can't see your face now, I no longer want to see you pained. So let's break our promise.' _

"I'm sorry Kyoya." Tsuna said as his grip on Kyoya's shirt tighten. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Leave a review for me? Please? Thank you~<strong>

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
